c9krfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest UI
1.Quest lvl - If you check this option you will see for which lvl quest is in the quest section. 2.Quests counter - This shows how many quests you have currently taken on (max is 20) 3.Quest list section - Shows the quest taken upon and is organized accordingly with color - Red quests symbolize current level quests, Yellow quests symbolize slightly lower level quests and green symbolizes low level quests. *White is dungeon or town name in which you must complete this quest (If it displays a city's name then you need to buy item in shop, AH or get from dungeon as random drop) *파티 - If you have this sign that means this quest is hard and it's recommend to find party *반복 - Repeatable quest, no matter how many times you complete it, it won't disappear 4.Quest description -''' Contains story of quest, and info where to do quest and what to do. *'''Icon - with letter E is quest type, can be: E - epic (after you complete this one most likely you will get 1 or 3 more quests, so called chain quests usually at end of chain you get skill points or other nice rewards) D - Daily N - Normal *After the icon is quest name, and under it is quest description - all required for you things are typed in color Orange - form wich pc you took the quest, if theres a 2nd orange sign that means you need to talk or get something from npc. Green - Dungeon name Blue - Monsters which you need to kill. Light yellow - Item you need to collect 5.Quest difficult - The 3rd hyrogliphs are the difficulty in wich you must go to have this quest done (some specify monsters can be only on specified diff) *노멀 - normal (1st) *하드 - hard (2nd) *엑스퍼트 - expert (3rd) *마스터 - Master (4th) *나이트메어 - Nightmare (5th) availible only on 52,56 lvl and only in 1st continent *모든 - any diff 6.Quest target - Informs you what you must do in quest *Blue - kill monster (if 1 then blue monster or boss, if more then simple mobs) *Orange - Talk to someone (on lvl 13 is to kill pvp training npc (pvp trainer 1st option, then agien 1st option in training field) *Yellow - Collect items, may be some items from item in dung (small stones, boxes) but mostly simply from mob *Green - just complete dungeon 7.Quest reward 1 - Shows you how much exp or skill points will you have for quest 8.Quest reward 2 - Shows which reward will you get after finishing quest 9.Bonus reward - Shows if you have some additional reward (you can only chose one reward from this section) Quest sharing - don't know how this works :P plz if someone tests add this info ^_^ Abandon quest - just remove quest if you decided no to do it. (you can take it back later, it won't disappear if you didn't made it)